Courage
by Lin-Kuei-Brony
Summary: After getting hurt, Flippy take's Flaky to stay with him until she can get better.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After getting hurt, Flippy takes Flaky to stay with him until she get's better. What danger's is she in for?

Flaky was in the park, sitting on a bench. She look's around and see's everybody having fun. Giggles and Petunia are having a tea party, Toothy was swinging, and Nutty was eating a candy cane. Flaky sighed. She felt that nobody ever cared about her, even though they tell that they do. She was always so shy, timid and a coward. Because of being a coward, she sometimes can't save her friends when there about to die, even though she could, but do to her cowardnice, she couldn't. She was always to scared. She look's around again and see's Flippy under a tree feeding some bird's. She stared at him and blush a little. She had a crush on him ever since she met him. Even though he had killed her about five time's, she knew he didn't do it. It was his evil side that killed everybody that was near him. She felt bad for Flippy. Because of his evil side he hardly ever leave's his house. The last time he came out was to help set up the carnival. On that day he killed about eleven people that that day this was his was the first time in a month that he left his house.

Suddenly, a truck crashed into a tree near Flaky. The noise the crashed made sounded like an explosion. Flaky jumped up from the bench and and backed away. She soon's bumped into something. She turn's around and soon wishes she was hit by the truck. She bumped into Flippy, but his eye's were neon green and his teeth were sharped like knife's. He looked at Flaky and smile's evilly.

"Well, Well, Well, look what we have here! It's the little porcupine bitch!" Evil Flippy said, taking out his bowie knife and put's it to Flaky's neck. "Please don't kill me." Flaky say's in a scared voice. Evil Flippy starts to laugh at her. He pushes her to the ground and head's toward Giggle's and Petunia. They both see him and start to run, but Evil Flippy grab's both of them. He look's around and see's a metal pipe coming out of the truck that crashed.

He walked towards it and impale's Petunia on it. She starts screaming in pain and try's to pull herself of the pipe. Meanwhile Evil Flippy takes out a hand grenade, take's out the safety pin and forces it down Giggles throat. Giggles starts to choke on the grenade, trying to cough it up. Just before she almost has the grenade out, the grenade goes of, making her body explode. Guts, bones and blood flies everywhere landing on Evil Flippy, Petunia and Flaky. He walk's toward Petunia, pulling her of the pipe. He smile's at her evily. "Please don't kill me!" Petunia beg's. Evil flippy just laugh's and takes out his bowie knife and slices her throat, blood gashing all over him.

He drop's Petunia's body and starts walking towards Flaky. Flaky, to scared to move just stare's at him. "It's your turn now, bitch!" Evil Flippy say's getting closer to Flaky. Flaky, Gaining her senses back, tries to get up and run away, but feel's a sharp pain in her left leg making her fall down. She look's at her left leg and see's that Evil Flippy thorw his bowie in her leg. He reachs Flaky and bend's down. He grab's the knife and moves it up Flaky's leg, cutting it until he reaches her hip. She scream's as loud as she can in pain. Evil Flippy pull's the bowie knife out of her and put's it to Flaky's neck.

"Any last word's before I kill you?" Evil Flippy say's. Flaky starts to cry. "Flippy please come back! Please!" Flaky scream's, causing Flippy's eye's to turn back to black and his teeth to turn back to normal. He look's around at the damage he did. "Oh no, not again!" Flippy yells. He look's down and see's Flaky on the ground with his bowie knife near her neck. He lets go of the knife and pick's up Flaky, who fainted and head's toward's his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Flippy lay's Flaky down on his bed and sits in a chair next to her. "I can't belive I flipped out again! Damn it!" Flippy yell's, banging his head aginst his fist's. "I know I shouldn't of gone out today! I killed two of my best friends!" Flippy say's. Flippy turn's his head and look's at Flaky, a smile on his face. "Well, at least I did't kill her." He say's, blushing a little. "I think am going to be sick!" He heard his evil side say in his head. Flippy groaned in annoyance. "Why can't you just go away?" Flippy say's. "Cause you need me." His evil side said. "Why do I need you? The war is over." Flippy say's, heading to his medicine cabnit.

He open's it and get's a bottle alcohol and a rag. He closes the cabnit and see's his evil side in the mirror. "You need me to survive. Those little prick's have made you soft! Your an elite soldier!" His evil side yelled at him. "Listen, the war is over. There is nothing that I need from you! There is no theart here! So just go away!" Flippy yell's back. His evil side started to laugh. "There may not be any theart's, but one of the main reason's why I kill is because I love it." His evil side. "Why do you like killing? These people have't done anything to you!" Flippy yell's at his evil side. His evil side just laughed and dissipeared. Flippy take's a deep breath and splashes some water on his face. He take's the alcohol and the rag and walk's toward's Flaky, who was awake. "Good to see your awake." Flippy say's. Flaky turn's around and see's Flippy. "W-W-What am I-I doing here?" She ask, confused. "Well, I saw you and saw how badly you where hurt I brought you here." Flippy say's sitting down on the bed next to her. "Why did't you take me T-To the hospital?" Flaky ask. "Well since it was my fault you got hurt, I decided to take care of you until you get better." Flippy say's, putting some alcohol on the rag. "Ok, this my sting." Flippy say's, putting the rag on Flaky's cut leg. Flaky starts to yell in pain and accidentaly kick's Flippy in the face. "Flippy!" Flaky yell's, shocked at what she just did. Flippy get's up, rubbing his chin and laughing a little. "That was one hell of a kick Flaky!" Flippy say's. Flaky laugh's nervously. "Sorry Flippy. I didn't mean to." Flaky say's. "It's okay Flaky. Here bite down on this." Flippy say's handing her his bowie knife. Flaky does as she was told and closes her eye's. Flippy again put's the rag on Flaky's deep cut leg. Flaky stop's yelling and moving around, but start's to cry and bitting down on Flippy's bowie knife hard. After about ten mintues, Flippy stop's putting the rag on Flaky's leg. Flippy look's at Flaky, who look's like she was about pass out. "You okay?" Flippy ask, a little worried. Flaky nod's slowly. Flippy grab's his bowie knife and take's it out of Flaky's mouth. He looked Surprise when he see's a couple of dent's in his bowie knife, the size of Flaky's teeth. He put's it away and walk's toward's his medicine cabnit. He open's it and takes out a roll of elastic crepe bandage. He closes it and walk's toward's Flaky. He sit's down next to Flaky.

"Sit up please." Flippy say's. Flaky sit's up. Flippy lift's her leg up. He start's to wrap the bandge on her leg, making Flaky wince in pain a little. After five mintues Flippy is done bandgeing Flaky's leg. "There, all done! That leg should heal up nicely." Flippy say's. "H-How long u-until I can walk?" Flaky ask's. Flippy shurg's. "I don't know. Mabye a week or two, but don't worry, your gonna be fine." Flippy say's. Suddenly, Flaky's stomach started to growl. Flippy chuckled. "I guess your hungry, huh?" Flippy say's. Flaky nod's and lay's back down. "Why don't you get some rest and I'll get you something to eat." Flippy say's putting a blanket over Flaky. Flaky smile's. "Thank you F-Flippy." Flaky say's "No problem. That what friends are for, helping each other out." Flippy say's. Flippy leave's the room and head's toward's his kicthen. Flaky closes her eye's. She think's about Flippy and think's of him as a father she never had. He take's care of her and is kind to her, not like her father was. Flaky fall's asleep, a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Flaky alway's dreamt the most peaceful dream's. She alway's dreamed she was in a beautiful meadow, relaxing. It was the only place in the world that she safe. She was walking though the meadow, adoring the beautiful scenary. "Hey there Flaky." a very firmilar voice said. Flaky turn's around and smile's. Standing accross from her was Flippy. Flaky starts to walk toward's Flippy, but there was suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the ground. Flaky look's up and see's the sky turn blood red, thunder in the sky. She look's back at Flippy, but only see's something that made her heart stop for a mintue. There, standing where Flippy once was, was a huge muscular male porcupine with red fur. He had scar's all over his face and tatoo's on his arm's. He start's walking toward's Flaky, who is to scared to move. He walk's up to her and smile's evily. "Well look who it is! It's my little tramp!" the porcupine say's. Flaky start's to cry a little. "Aw, don't cry you little slut!" He say's, slapping Flaky accross the face, making her fall to the ground. The porcupine pick's Flaky up by the neck and start's to choke her. "D-D-Daddy p-please let me go. Y-Y-Your hurting me!" Flaky say's, trying with all her might trying to gree herself. Her father just laugh's evily. She stop's trying to free her and feel's the last of her breath escape her.

Flaky wake's up, screaming. She sit's up, sweat coming down her face. She start's to cry about the nightmare she just had. Flippy come's in the room, holding a bowl of soup on a tray. "Hey Flaky, I got you some soup." Flippy say's. He start's to walk to her, but stop's when he see's Flaky crying. He put's down the tray and rushes toward's Flaky. "What happen? Are you hurt? Are you bleeding anywhere?" Flippy ask, worried for Flaky. Flaky shake's her head, still crying. "Did you have a nightmare?" Flippy ask. Flaky nod's. "Well, what was it about?" Flippy ask. Flaky stop's crying and look's at Flippy. "M-M-My dad!." Flaky say's. "Why is that bad?" Flippy say's, sitting right next to Flaky. "You don't know what my dad was like." Flaky say's a little coldly. "Well, what was he like?" Flippy ask. "My dad would alway's abuse me. He would hit me, cut me, burn me and beat me with his belt. He would call me thing's like tramp, slut and a bitch. He hardly ever fed me and when he did, it was alway's a little bit. He would throw thing's at me like glass and metal. I would alway's sleep in the basement while my dad slept in a nice cozy room." Flaky say's, and start's to cry again. Flippy look's at Flaky sadly, sorry for the little porcupine. "What happen next?" Flippy ask's. Flaky stop's crying a little and look's at Flippy. "Then one day, I called the cop's and told them about what my dad does to me. Before they took him away he said "When I get out of prison, Im going to kill you. Im going to fucking kill you!" Flaky say's, crying even more then before. Flippy, almost on the verge of tear's, embrace's Flaky in a hug.

"Ssh,ssh,ssh everything is going to be okay. Nobody's going to hurt you." Flippy say's trying to cheer Flaky up a little. Flaky keep's on crying, not even looking at Flippy. "Flaky, look at me." Flippy say's. Flaky look's at Flippy, her eye's red from crying so much. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Your father is't here. He will never find you, no matter what. Even if he did find you, your friend's will protect you." Flippy say's. Flaky stop's crying. "Really?" Flaky ask. "Of course! We would never let anything happen to you! And if no one help's you, then I'll help you! I care about you and would never want anything to happen to you!" Flippy say's. Flaky smile's and hug's Flippy. "T-Thank you F-Flippy! That mean's a lot to me." Flaky say's, laying back down. Flippy tuck's her in. "I'll be downstair's sleeping. If you need anything, just call me. Okay?" Flippy say's. "okay" Flaky say's. Flippy kisses her gently on her head, making her blush a little. He say's goodnight and turn's of the light and closes the door. Flaky fall's back a sleep, another smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Flaky woke up to the sound of the door opening. She open's her eye's and see's Flippy entering the room with a tray in his hand's. Flippy look's at Flaky with a smile. "Good morning Flaky." Flippy say's, walking toward's Flaky. "Good morning Flippy." Flaky say's, sitting up. Flippy reach's the bed and put's a tray down in front of Flaky. The tray had a plate with beacon, a bagel and egg's. Next to the plate was a fork and a glass of orange juice. "T-Thank you Flippy" Flaky say's, eating a piece of beacon. "No problem Flaky" Flippy say's

There was an awkward silence for between the two, the only noise heard was the sound of Flaky chewing. After a few minute's Flaky decided to speak.

"So, are you going to do anything today?" Flaky asked

"Uh-huh, I'm just going to clean my garage." Flippy replied.

"How long is it going to take?"

"I don't know, maybe 3 to 5 hour's."

"Oh. Well… when your done do you… want to, Um , watch a movie together?" Flaky ask little timidly. Flippy looked at Flaky with a big smile on his face." I would love to Flaky" Flippy said. Soon Flaky was done eating her breakfast and handed Flippy the tray. He grabbed the tray and started out the door. "If you need me I'll be in the garage, ok?" Flippy said. Flaky nodded. Flippy smiled and closed the door. Flaky grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, laying back down.

* * *

"Man, look at this place!" Flippy yelled, looking at his garage. It was coved in stuff, even thing's that shouldn't be in it like sock's, chip's ,pot's, pan's, empty soda can's and very expensive jewelry. "This is going to take for ever to clean!" Flippy whined. He entered the garage and started to clean up. He picked all the stuff like paper bags, soda can's, chip's and wrapper's and throw them away. He then started to sweep the floor. "How pathetic." Flippy heard his evil side say inside his head." A first class soldier reduce to a fucking maid." Evil Flippy said. Flippy groaned in frustration. "Can't you just shut the hell up for one day!" Flippy yelled. He turn's around and see's a mirror in front of him, his evil side in his reflection. "I'm just waiting for you to fuck up" His evil side said.

"What do you mean?"

" I'm just waiting for something to remind you of war so I can come out and kill the porcupine bitch"

"You better not lay finger on her!" Flippy yelled, throwing the broom to the ground, making it break. "If you even so much as lay a finger on her I'll kill you!" Flippy screamed. His evil side smirk. "And just how are you going to do that?" Evil Flippy challenge. "I'll find a way." Flippy said, turning around picking up the broken broom. His evil side stared to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Flippy ask

"I was thinking about what I'm going to do to that bitch." Evil Flippy said. This caught Flippy's attention. He turned around and look at his evil side. "What are you going to do?" Flippy ask, a bit worried of what he could do to Flaky. "I'm going to nail her to the ground, cut of all her limb's and cut her head off!" Evil Flippy said laughing evilly. Flippy, who had enough, punch the mirror breaking it and cutting his hand. He can still hear his evil side laughing inside his head. He look's at his hand and see's that there are piece's of glass in his hand, blood dripping out of the wound's in his hand. His eye's started to twicth, his teeth started to become sharp as knife's. He quickly shook it off, his teeth were back to normal. He left the garage and headed toward's the bathroom. He open a cabinet and took out a couple of bandage's. He put some on his injured hand and went back to the garage.

After 7 hour's Flippy was finally done cleaning the garage. "Finally! Now all I have to do is get this canoe out here and I'm done" Flippy say's. He open's the garage door and begin's to push the canoe out. After a few minutes the canoe was outside on the curb. "Hey Flippy!" Cuddles say's, walking up to Flippy. "Hey Cuddles. What brings you here?" Flippy ask, wiping the sweat of his forehead. "Nothing really. You getting rid of that canoe?" Cuddles ask, looking at the canoe.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Can I have it?" Cuddles ask

"Sure, but what are you going to do with it? It's to dangerous to use it in the pond."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to use it." Cuddles said, grabbing the canoe and dragging toward's his house. "Bye Flippy, and thank you!" Cuddles yell's, waving good-bye "Bye Cuddles, and now problem!" Flippy yell's, waving good-bye.

As soon as Flippy got to his house it started to rain. Flippy tiredly walk's up the stair's to his room . He open's the door and see's Flaky laying down on the bed watching tv.

"Hey Flaky" Flippy say's walking toward's the bed.

"H-Hey F-Flippy"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just w-watching tv."

Flippy walk's to the bed and lay's down next to Flaky. They both go under the cover's and start to watch tv. "I wonder why there's nothing ever good on tv." Flippy say's while flippen though the channel's. Suddenly a bolt of lighting hit the sidewalk, making a big booming sound. Flaky scream's and grab's onto Flippy as hard as she can. After a while, Flaky notice that Flippy didn't move at all since the lighting struck. She look's up at Flippy and her heart skip a couple of beat's.

Evil Flippy look's down at her, with an evil smirk. "Hello bitch."

* * *

I just want to thank you all for your idea's. Some of the idea's will be use for later chapter's. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Flaky look at Evil Flippy with fear in her eye's. She didn't dare to make any movement's, to afraid of what he might do to her. Evil Flippy look at Flaky with a smirk on his face.**

"**Aw, your not happy to see me, are you?" Evil Flippy said with fake sadness in his voice. Flaky just kept on staring at him. "Please don't kill me." Flaky said in a voice barley above a whisper. Evil Flippy started to chuckle. "Oh, I'm not going to kill you." He said. He suddenly got on top of Flaky and pinned her arm's to her side's. "I'm going to have fun with you first." Evil Flippy said laughing. It only took Flaky a few second's to figure what he meant by "fun". Tear's started to come out of Flaky's eye's. She tried to free herself, but Evil Flippy held her down tightly. **

"**No, please don't. Ill do anything you want. Please don't do this." Flaky begged, still trying to free herself. Evil Flippy smiled evilly at Flaky. "There are a couple of thing's I want you to do, but you'll do that once we start to have fun." Evil Flippy said laughing evilly. Flaky started to cry even more. She was quickly thing of a way to free herself before they had "fun". Just when she thought that there was no way out of this, Flaky had an idea.**

**Just before they started, Flaky moved her head back as far as she can. "What the fuck are you doing?" Evil Flippy ask, a little confused. Before he could figure it out, Flaky slammed her head into Evil Flippy's head, causing him to let go of Flaky and fall on the floor. They both held there head's and groaned in pain. "You bitch!" Evil Flippy yelled, slowly getting up. Flaky, ignoring the pain in both her head and in her injured leg, ran for the door.**

**Just when Evil Flippy got up, Flaky was gone. "Danmit! When I catch her Im going to make that bitch suffer!" He said running to the door. He open's the door and began looking for Flaky.**

**Evil Flippy looked around the room and didn't see Flaky. He did, however, see a trail of Flaky's dandruff on the floor. He follow's the trail, which lead's him to the kitchen and stop's in front of a cupboard. Evil Flippy smirk's as he open's a draw. He reach's in the draw and pull's out a butcher knife. He open's the cupboard and find's Flaky in a fetal postion He smile's evilly at Flaky and pull's her out by her neck. Evil Flippy start's to choke Flaky . "So you thought you can get away from me, huh?" Evil Flippy said, tightening his grip on Flaky's neck He take's the knife and cut's open Flaky's leg, making Flaky scream in pain. He then take's the knife and cut's open Flaky's left arm, making Flaky cry in pain. Flaky look's around franticly for something to use to safe her. Suddenly spot's a frying pan. "It's time to end this." Evil Flippy say's, about to cut Flaky's neck. Flaky quickly grab's the frying pan and hit's Evil Flippy on the side of the face with it. **

**Evil Flippy let's go of Flaky and fall's to the floor and went unconscious. Flaky tries's to move, but because of her injuries she couldn't move. She spent the night just staring at Flippy's unconscious body. She stared to lose conscious from the amount of blood she was losing.**

**The last thing Flaky saw before blacking out was Flippy waking up and looking at her with a shocked look. **

**

* * *

Sorry if there wasn't enough detail in some of the pargragh's, I was writing this at 2:00 at night. Also, do you know what I can call Flippy's evil side beside Evil Flippy?**


	6. Chapter 6

Flippy look's at Flaky unconscious body with a horrified look. He get's up and carefully pick's up Flaky's body and head's toward's his car. He reach's his car and carefully lay's Flaky in the back seat and then sit's in the driver seat and start's the car and head's toward's the hospital.

* * *

Flaky awoke to the sound of a beeping noise. She wake's up and find's herself in a hospital bed. She look's to her left and see's a heart monitor. She look's to her right and see's Flippy sitting next to her looking down with guilty look. "Hi F-F-Flippy." Flaky say's happily , but weakly. Flippy didn't answer her. "Flippy? Are you ok?" Flaky say's, a little worried about Flippy. Flippy look's at Flaky. "Flaky, there's something I need to tell you." Flippy said. "What is it?" Flaky ask. Flippy take's a deep breath. "I don't won't to see you again." Flippy say's sadly. Flaky look's at Flippy with a hurt look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"When your around me you always's get hurt or die. I don't wont you to get hurt by my evil side. So if I don't see you again he can't kill you. So it's best not to see each other again."

Flaky shook her head, tear's coming out her eye's. "But I care about you. You're my best friend." Flaky say's crying. Flippy look's at Flaky, trying to hold back tear's. "Im sorry Flaky, but I don't care about you and never won't to see you again" Flippy say's sadly. Flaky suddenly felt her heart break in two. More tear's started to come out of her eye's. "But you said you would always's be there for me!" Flaky yelled, scaring Flippy a little. "I lied." Flippy said coldly. Flaky just looked at Flippy with a hurtful look on her face. "Im sorry." Flippy said. He get up and turned around to leave. Unfortunately, Standing in the door way was Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Shifty and Mime, having heard the whole conversation. Flippy pushes them out of the way and leave's.

"Flaky, are you ok?" Cuddles ask, concerned about his friend. Flaky just kept on crying, not answering Cuddles. "It's ok Flaky." Giggles say's, sitting down next to Flaky. "Yeah. You don't need that asshole anyway." Shifty say's. "You don't under stand!." Flaky yelled, causing everybody to jump back.

"I love him."

* * *

Flippy sat down on his bed, looking at the floor. "So you finally got rid of that bitch." His evil side said. Flippy didn't answer. "Hello?" Evil said. Normally, he would exepct his good side to yell at him or break the mirror, but he just sat there. Suddenly there was a pounding on his door. He get's up and open's it, and see's Cuddles and Mime. "Hey Flippy. Can we come in?" Cuddles ask. Flippy nodded. They all sat down in the living room. There was a long akward silence between them. "You really hurt Flaky." Cuddles said. Flippy look's at Cuddles. "Is she going to be ok?" Flippy ask. Cuddles look's at him as if Flippy said a very stupid question. "Flippy, you told her that you don't care about her and that you never want to see her again! Of course she's not ok!" Cuddles yell's at him. Flippy look's down with a guilty expression. "How can you even say that to her?" Cuddles ask. "Cause I mean it." Flippy stated coldly.

"That's bullshit."

Both Cuddles and Flippy look at Mime with a shocked face. "You can talk?" Cuddles ask surpriase. "Yes" Mime said. "Now as I was saying, what you said to Flaky was bullshit and you know it! You do care about her." Mime say's. Cuddles look's at Flippy.. "Is that true?" He ask. "Yes but I only said that stuff only to protect her. When Im around her my evil side would come out and kill her. I don't won't my evil side to do anything to her. Last night he tried to rape her! I don't wont that to happen to her!" Flippy say's practically yelling. "Even if you don't see her again your evil side can still kill her. When you Flip out your evil side can just go to her house and do whatever he want's with her! So etiher way Flaky's fucked." Mime said. Flippy just stared at the floor, knowing Mime was right. No matter what Flippy does, his evil side would kill Flaky one way or another.

"Listen,were not telling you to go down to the hospital and apologize to her, were asking you to do the right thing. Flaky has had a rough life and I don't think she can handle not seeing you again." Cuddles say's. " Why can't she handle not seeing me again?" Flippy ask. "She love's you Flippy" Mime say's. Flippy look's at them with a shock look. "Please Flippy, do the right thing and talk to Flaky. Tell her you care about her and what you said wasn't true. Please, do it for Flaky." Cuddles ask, practically begging. He Mime get up and leave, leaving behind a guilty, sad and shocked Flippy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Flippy layed down on his bed, thinking about what Cuddles and, to his surprise, Mime said. It's been three day's since that talk and Flippy was having a hard time an deciding on what to do. "What should I do?" Flippy thought. "If I stay with Flaky he'll kill her," Flippy said out loud, referring to his evil side. "But if I stay away from Flaky he can still kill her, or worse, rape her!" Flippy yelled. He got up and walked toward's the bathroom. He looks at the mirror. "Come out Evil, I need to talk to you." Flippy say's. A few seconds later his evil side appeared in the mirror.**

** What do you want?" His evil side said coldly. Flippy takes a deep breath "I can't believe Im going to say this, but what do you think I should do?" Flippy asked him, although he already knew the answer. "Make up with that stupid porcupine bitch." Evil said. Flippy look at him with a shock look.**

"**What did you say!" **

"**Make up with her."**

"**Why would say that? You always say that you hate her and say when you see her your going to kill her!" Flippy screamed. "I rather have that bitch around then listen to you weep like a little bitch! For the past three day's you been laying in bed crying like a little pussy!" Evil yelled at Flippy. Flippy just looked at him with amazed look. For once his evil side cared about someone other then himself, kinda. "Now ether you go over there or I will and when I'm done I'll make her die a very painful death!" Evil yelled at Flippy. Without another word, Flippy quickly ran out the bathroom and headed to his car.**

* * *

"**Come on Flaky! You need to eat something!" Cuddles pleaded. Flaky ignored Cuddles and just stared at the ceiling. For the past three day's Flaky didn't eat anything or sleep. Her eye's were red from crying. She didn't talk to anybody that visit her. Although nobody wanted to admit it, but Flaky was a total wreck. **

"**Flaky please, you can't keep on acting like this! You need to sleep and eat something!" Giggles said, holding up a spoonful of mash potatoes up to Flaky. Flaky didn't move. Giggles sighed and look at the other's for help. Cuddles, Petunia and Shifty shrugged, not knowing what to do. Suddenly they heard the door open and close. They turn around and see Flippy with a small smile on his face. "Hi guy's." Flippy said. Giggles, Petunia and shifty look at Flippy with a hateful look, Cuddles on the other hand smiled, happy that Flippy was going to do the right thing. 'What are you doing here?" Giggles ask hatefully. "I need to talk with Flaky." Flippy said. Giggles opened her mouth to say something , but Cuddles quickly placed a hand over her mouth. "Sure Flippy. We'll leave you two alone." Cuddles said. The other's looked at him with a confused look, but left the room with him.**

* * *

"**Hey Flaky, how you doing?" Flippy ask. Flaky didn't answer. Flippy took a seat next flaky. "Listen Flaky, I said some thing's that I don't mean. I do care about you. I want to see you every day. I can't stand not seeing you. When I don't see you am always sad, even if I don't show it. Im sorry for what I said and Im sorry if I hurt you." Flippy said, trying to hold back tear's. Flaky looked at Flippy. "Really?" Flaky ask with a small smile on her face, but it quickly disappeared. "Y-Y-Your lying to me again." Flaky said sadly. "Im not lying Flaky, I really mean it." Flippy said. "That's what you said last time" Flaky said. " Im lying not!" Flippy yelled. Scaring Flaky. **

"**Im sorry Flaky. I didn't mean to yell. I lied to you before to protect you from my evil side, but I soon figured out that even if I don't see you again he can still kill you. The point is im sorry for what I said." Flippy said, a few tear's coming out of his eye's. "You mean it?" Flaky ask, a few tear's coming out of her eye's too. "Yes Flaky, I do. I also wanted to tell you something very important." Flippy said. "What is?" Flaky ask.**

"**I love you Flaky."**

**Flaky just looked at Flippy. Fippy got closer to Flaky and kissed her passionately. Flaky was shocked by Flippy action's, but returned the kiss. Flippy then hug's Flaky tightly. "I love you to Flippy! Promise me that you'll never leave me." Flaky said crying a little. "Don't worry Flaky, I won't." Flippy said. A few minutes later Flaky fell asleep . Flippy tucked her in and sat in a chair next to her, about to fall asleep too. Just before He fell asleep, Flippy saw a mirror with his evil side looking at him. Before falling a sleep, he saw a small smile on Evil's face.**

**

* * *

The end **

**Sorry if the ending is bad, but I had no idea how to end the this story beside this way. **


End file.
